memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Northern Ireland
Neither Northern Ireland, Belfast nor Ulster have been referenced. If anybody can't find any direct references, this will have to go. --Jörg 15:27, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Moved from vfd ;Northern Ireland : Non-canon; information never mentioned in Trek. --From Andoria with Love 22:23, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :KEEP'Irish Reunification WAS mentioned in Trek, and Northern Ireland would naturally be one of the parties thereunto.Capt Christopher Donovan 22:41, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :*Okay, but where was Northern Ireland mentioned? ;) --From Andoria with Love 22:43, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :'Delete "Northern Ireland" was not mentioned, all information pertaining to the reunification of 2024 is already on the Ireland page. --Jörg 22:48, 7 October 2006 (UTC) *'Comment': We include names of Presidents when they are only pictured because it was obvious that it was them. I think this might also be a a similar case. We know there was a re-unification of Ireland, and Northern Ireland would seem to be the obvious party. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:34, 8 October 2006 (UTC) :*Okay, but where was Northern Ireland seen or mentioned? ;) (Bush, Reagan, etc. were seen and/or mentioned while they were presidents, therefore they are labeled as presidents.) --From Andoria with Love 02:06, 8 October 2006 (UTC) ::*When was Reagan mentioned mentioned when he was President? He seems to have only been seen in , which was made a great many years after he was President. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:48, 8 October 2006 (UTC) :I don't see the problem here. Ronald Reagan was seen in an episode, there is visual evidence for his existence/relevance in the Star Trek universe. Northern Ireland on the other hand was neither seen nor heard of, we only hear Ireland and Irish from time to time, not Northern Ireland. "Irish Unification of 2024" could mean anything (check the talk page for the exact dialogue). Maybe in the Star Trek universe, Western Ireland split off from Ireland right after the Eugenics Wars and unified with Northern Ireland in 2024? --Jörg 14:03, 8 October 2006 (UTC) :*To Cobra: I meant that those images seen were of those people while they were serving as presidents. --From Andoria with Love 23:09, 8 October 2006 (UTC) *'Redirect' Northern Ireland to whatever article exists about that situation (probably Ireland)? -- Cid Highwind 10:01, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :*For what purpose, though? Northern Ireland was never referenced on-screen, it is merely assumed that it was a major player in Ireland's unification. And neither the Ireland article or the Irish unification article make reference to Northern Ireland, so I'm not sure why this should redirect to either one of those pages. --From Andoria with Love 04:03, 10 October 2006 (UTC) ::*To help searches for that term, and to avoid having a new article with this title the next time someone searches and doesn't find anything. :) -- Cid Highwind 09:45, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :*Oh, bah. Why do things always have to be so logical with you? :P --From Andoria with Love 09:47, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :*'Merged' and redirected. Blah. --From Andoria with Love 07:29, 12 October 2006 (UTC)